The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates, for example, to an effective technique applicable to a semiconductor device having a function for generating a PUF (Physically Unclonable Function) as peculiar information peculiar to the semiconductor device.
WO 2008/056612 discloses a technique for correcting a “PUF” by using an error correction encoding technique, when an error occurs in the generated “PUF”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-139010 discloses a technique for generating a “PUF” by using a characteristic change of a gate insulating film by hot carriers, for an intentionally selected device.